videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game/Deathstroke
Slade Wilson, AKA Deathstroke, is a fictional character created by DC Comics. He was featured in the 39th episode of DEATH BATTLE where he fought against Deadpool and lost. He is a playable character in DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game. Death Battle Information Background *Real Name: Slade Joseph Wilson *Height: 6'4"/1.93 m *Weight: 225 lbs/102 kg *Alternate Alias: The Terminator *Known for terrorizing a certain group of teenage superheroes *Will shoot children in the knee point blank using a shotgun *Has yet to be accurately portrayed outside of his comics Abilities *Enhanced mind **Blazingly fast reaction times **Nine times the normal processing speed *Enhanced body **Superior strength, speed, and durability *Adaptive healing factor *Mastery in boxing, jiujitsu, karate, ninjutsu, and sword fighting *Extensive knowledge of battle tactics Weapons & Armor *Dual machine guns *Sniper rifle *Promethium sword *Energy lance **Fires a concussive laser blast *Super Bomb **A very expensive flash grenade designed to keep Superman at bay *Armor **Partially composed of Nth metal **Slightly enhances strength and speed Strength & Feats *Downed 38 men in under 2 minutes *Had his brains shot out, came back to life just hours later *Best most of the Justice League *Decisively defeated Batman in a hand-to-hand fight *Agile enough to elude Superman *Can see at a subatomic level *Able to kick down a reinforced steel door with ease Theme Animations *'Entrance:' Already standing there. He loads his guns and prepares to fight. *'Post-Round Taunt:' Stands upright and says "You'll have to do better." *'Victory:' He crosses a name off of a list before walking off. Quotes Entrance *"Target... acquired." *"Here. Let me show you how it's done." *"You got ten seconds to back away before I gut you." *(Sighs) "YOU again..." - Against Deadpool. *"I'm going to get that bounty on your head even if it kills me, Batman." - Against Batman. *"I'll give a perfect reason for even the superhuman to fear me." - Against Superman, Goku, or Vegeta. *"Well now. Perhaps this hero will be an equal challenge." - Against Captain America. *"...You got to be kidding me right now." - Against any opponent with a non-threatening appearance. *"I'm going to make you wish you were facing Oroku." - Against any of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *"I've dealt with far worse than your little spells, boy." - Against Harry Potter. *"Please. Mutants are nothing compared to what I've faced." - Against any of the X-Men. Victory *"That's one more down, and another paycheck for me." *"Pathetically easy. Not a surprise, but still." *"Target apprehended. Returning to area of rendezvous." *"It feels so satisfying to finally shut you up!" - Against Deadpool. *"You're not invincible, mystery man." - Against Batman. *"I've never been one to back down from a challenge." - Against Superman, Goku, or Vegeta. *"Such a disappointment. Oh well." - Against Captain America. *"I've heard turtles are quite the seller on the black market." - Against any of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *"The boy who lived... has finally died." - Against Harry Potter. *"How those Sentinels always struggle with you is a mystery to me." - Against any of the X-Men. Results Screen *"I've seen stronger foes break down easily. You were no exception." *"Now do you understand why pissing me off is the last thing you want to do?" *"Remember, you're just a pointless copy of me. Nothing more. And MUCH less." - To Deadpool. *"And now that you're finally down, I think I'll go give your little sidekick a... new side to fight on." - To Batman. *"There's only enough room for one Terminator, I'm afraid." - To Terminator. *"You'd be a lot less predictable if you weren't swinging all over the place." - To Spider-Man. *"Your origin seems to mirror mine... It's as if us fighting was our destiny. Though now, I find that barely believable." - To Captain America. *"I have to ask you, your highness. Can your heroes save you... from termination?" - To Princess Peach or Princess Zelda. *"Nice guys finish last, as I'm sure you found out the hard way." - To Spawn. *"You have the decency to call yourself a 'bounty hunter'? I'm not much of one to laugh, but that really is worth a chuckle." - To Boba Fett or Samus. Category:DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game Playable Characters